Detective 2 'Back in Action Baby'
by DarkDemi
Summary: Sequel to Detective, his next mission may be one of suicidal.T for safety
1. Chapter 1 Back in Action Baby

DarkDemi: Alright people, this is what you all have been waiting for. Drum role please...

THE SEQUEL TO THE DETECTIVE! Ok end drum role. Don't own TT if I did or anyone else for that matter they would have already had what they've wanted by now. I tried to put funniness in it, but I had a hard time, so I just gave you all a sequel there may a few funny parts but that's your opinion to say if there was or not. And...dont expect updates to quickly, im going be away from the computer again for a while, but hopefuly not to long.

* * *

Chapter 1

Back in Business, Baby! 

(Double o 7 music in background with the screen image too)

BB's view

You may wonder why I pursue such a dangerous women's heart, and they ask themselves who in gods name would do so. Well Logan, Garfield Logan.

Squirt (water runs down the screen)

(End Music credits)

Dear Journal,

Yes I have recovered after two months of painful recovery, and will continue my observations, but of course I must figure what to go after next. I still have a few bruises that haven't healed yet, no cuts surprisingly. Right now everyone is clueless of what I plan to unfold. It is the most dangerous of missions to ever be placed down upon anyone.

Because of this I may need help….

"Beastboy!"

"Ahhh!" Clunk! "..Ow..." I hit my head on my lower bunk. Quickly I hide my journal and got up to see the problem.

I opened my door, there she was standing in all her beauty, wait snap out of Beastboy there is no time to think such irrational thoughts ten hut soldier.

"What do you call this!" she had a big bowl of glob of….of…of well I don't know what it is, "I don't know?"

She looked at me in disbelief, "It's stuff that was clogged in the bathrooms drain, and it stinks something fierce."

Oh, now I remembered, Cy and me were doing new experiments for stank ball.

"…Now I know what it is, that's the new experiment Cy and me have been working on for stank ball." I say proudly.

She shoved the big bowl of goop into my hands, "Well try it somewhere else, some people need there showers. Not a clogged up bathtub." And with that she turned and left. She's so cute when she's angry. What was that soldier! I thought I told you ten hut. Damn conscience. What was that! Oops sorry.

Carrying the bowl I headed out to the garage since that's where Cyborg would be, hopefully he'll help me out with the mission. Not to mention we have to find a new place for our experiment. You know he has been down in that garage since Robin got his revenge, man I tell you, never go after women's underwear, or they will take away, or destroy what's precious to you.

And yes I mean his "baby" unfortunately his car, or what was left of it at the time. You can't step in there without an alarm go off now and dozens off traps are near the car, so pretty much the garage is off limits unless given permission to access.

Oh yeah and did I tell you, He now has a rule board of what you can and cannot bring to the garage. Guess what the number one rule is….

Rule 1: DO NOT bring any kind of women's clothing or undergarments to the garage unless wearing them. If you are a guy wearing them, I suggest you leave immediately.

Ha, what guy would do that….

Readers stare at Beastboy.

Hey! Don't give me that look.

* * *

Author: well, that's the first chapter, I already have most of this sequel typed so it won't be to long before I update again, but like i said im going to be away from the computer, unless i get great reviews i may put up the second chapter today as well. 


	2. Chapter 2 Easier said Then Done

AN; Ok second chapter up, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.

Chapter 2

Easier Said Then Done

I entered the garage to see Cyborg who was working on the T-car. When the alarm went off, the alarm caught Cyborg off and he ended bumping his head under the car. Sliding out from under the car he was rubbing his head and saw me there standing waiting for the alarm to stop.

Cyborg shut the alarm off with his systems, "Yo, what's up Grass Stain?"

"Nothing, though we need to find a place to dump our experiment." I held up the bowl of glop that was stinking worse then when Raven gave it to me.

Cyborg stood up from the roller bed and wiped his hands with a cloth, "You mean the stank ball experiment that went bad."

"Yeah, Raven about bite my head off this morning, for it being in the tub when she wanted to take a shower."

I started walking down the stairs when Cyborg stopped me, "Oh come on, do we have to go through this?" told you he took the rule seriously.

"Sorry, but after last time I'm not taking any chances."

I did a 360 turn showing that I didn't have anything, "See no girls clothes, I only came here to find a new place to dump our experiment and a mission I'm going to need help with if you're up to it."

I finished walking down the stairs and put the experiment on the table, "Well, it's not staying here so what mission are you talking about?"

Alright I went through the whole detective speech thing, and why my last mission failed and how I have a new one.

"Yeah, that last mission of yours was quite a scary one. Sometimes I think she will kill you one of these days, so what's this new mission."

I sat in the chair next to the table, thinking if he would even go for the mission, I mean it is kind of suicidal. I decided if he wouldn't then I guess I would have to do it on my own, oh well here goes nothing.

"Aright you know the thing that nobody knows if it exists in Ravens room?"

Cyborg gives a look of are your kidding, "It _doesn't exists_, all of us have been in her room once and haven't seen any indication that there is. There's no way I'm helping you on a suicidal mission, you're on your own."

I knew it was going to go south, but I had a back up plan "Yeah, but you guys didn't _search_ around, if anything it could be in her book case, in her dresser, it could be anywhere come on you got help me."

Cyborg sighed, "What's in it for me?"

Bingo, just what I was waiting for, "I could help you get revenge on Robin."

Not to mention if he gets revenge, I'll be getting back at him also since he was the one who ranted on me. Hehe this is going to be so much fun once we finish the mission.

Cyborg was thinking for a second before turning back to me, "Alright, you got yourself a deal, but the blame is all on you if we get caught."

"Fine, fine I got you." I said.

"So when do we start?"

"We start tomorrow, I'll figure out a plan tonight of how we can get Raven out of her room."

"Alright, but um do you have any ideas of what were going to do with the experiment?"

I looked over to the experiment, when all of a sudden an evil plan was forming in my head. Oh yeah, as they say revenge is sweet…..and stinky.

Author: Mhahhahhahhh! Well has anyone figured out what there going after, and what Beastboy might just have in store for Robin, well if you don't. You're just going to have to keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3 Nightly Planning or Not

Author: No comments or news. As far as I know……..and this is just a fill in chapter, for the reason why he does what he does, it leads to no love just so you know.

Ch.3

Nightly Planning or Not

BB's view

Dear Journal,

It has come to my attention that finding this object will be difficult, though I have already planned on how to buy some time for Cyborg and I to look around inside Raven's room while Raven is out. Yes journal you wonder what I'm going after, well I'm sure that you have also heard me talk about the non existence of the object. Yes the object, the thing that nobody knows exsits far as we know it. It's about 1:00 am, so I'll end the journal for now…..

I set my journal in my desk, shutting the lights off, and got into bed. Sighing, I don't know why I do this, its fun, and she's so mysterious. I mean who wouldn't want to get to know her, or her stuff for that matter. Though some people just don't care and just walk away before getting to know her. All they see is a creepy goth girl, well she can be creepy sometimes, but creepy in a good way I suppose. If they got to know her like I know for the most part then they would see she's not what they think.

She's Raven, mean, sarcastic, dark, but she has good things to. Like when she's just meditating she looks so peaceful, and when she's on the roof and the wind blows her hair back she looks so, so…..angelic. I mean I could go on forever talking about her; she has that beauty that is on the outside and inside. And yes I will admit she is…. sexy, in a goddess way. She isn't evil; the only evil thing that is of hers is her father. But this is just my opinion, now where was I?

…..Oh yeah…..

Just that name puts a smile on my face; I like to be around her. When I'm with her I feel……..I don't know…..happy, but it's just not that. I came to a conclusion to my feelings for her, at first I thought it was crazy and that same feeling couldn't be returned, but….maybe….wait, what am I thinking. As if she would feel the same way, I turned to my side facing the wall.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of my head I tried getting to sleep. Though the same question kept entering my she feel the same way as me?

…Nah……I then fell asleep dreaming that hopefully it could possibly come true, but I guess I'll find that out when I find the object.

"1.2.3.4.Help me count…"

'Oh great, now I have to find the monkey.'

Author: Ok short chapter I know, but this isn't one of those long chapter stories so this is most of what you will get, maybe more.


	4. Chapter 4 Plan goes into Action

Author: No news enjoy the chapter…..

* * *

Chapter 4

Plan Goes into Action

BB's view

It was morning I was in the kitchen at the time eating my morning tofu bacon, when Starfire walked in.

"Good morning friend Beastboy, have you seen Raven I was hoping she would join me to the mall of shopping?"

Ok so I didn't have a plan, but Starfire taking Raven out of the tower is good enough, "Morning, I think Ravens on the roof the last time I saw her."

"Wondrous, thank you friend." I waved back at her continuing to eat.

She headed out and Cyborg came in, "Yo BB, you got the plan?" he slides in a chair on the other side of the dinner table.

"Yeah I got one…now." Cyborg raised an eyebrow, wait when did he have eyebrows?

"I didn't have one till now, when Star takes Raven to the mall we'll go in." now he understood.

"Well I guess I'll go work on the T-car till then, come get me when they go."

"Ok" I said

He then went out of the room. I sighed, man what to do, what to do. I looked over to the game station. 'Got nothing better to do' I thought. I then went to go play some games.

Ravens view 

Two months it's been since the incident, I hope that experiment of there's isn't part of some stupid prank. Ever since the incident I've been washing my own clothes I even told Starfire she should do the same.

I've been meditating a lot lately; there hasn't been a lot of activity lately, and it's all I ever find myself doing lately. Well other than reading, and the other little things.

Beastboy was up late again, usually we would all go to bed the same time, but he stayed up and that only means one thing…

He's back to that stupid detective stuff, well if he comes near me again, it'll be the end of him. I'll be sure not to miss this time…

My thoughts were cut of by Starfire, "Friend Raven, would you wish to journey to the mall of shopping with me?"

Great, mall shopping.

BB's view

As soon as Starfire and Raven went out the door, I of course was acting as if nothing was up. Made sure from the view of the window that they were a good distance away before I jumped up turning off the Game Station and ran off to the garage to get Cy.

Instead of running in and possibly getting fried by lasers like the first time I entered when he had it installed. I opened the door and yelled to Cy, "Dude, there gone let's go!"

Instead of waiting I hurried off to Ravens room. When I got there I just stared at the door with Ravens name on it, and gulped. Cy had finally caught up with me, and stared at the door to probably thinking the same thing I was.

"…So…"I drowned.

"…Yeah…" Cy said.

Hesitantly I slide open the door all the way, it was pitch black inside. We looked at each other again afraid, and nodded. I then took a step in where my eyes finally adjusted to the room's darkness.

"Now where to start?"

* * *

Author: I know I haven't gotten to anything funny yet, but I'm getting there at least this keeps you reading right? 


	5. Chapter 5 Founded

Author: Ok, I realize there is nothing funny, buy seriouly whats up with the reviews! 3 reveiws by the same author, if I don't get at least one new review, well, I dont know what I'll do but it wont be pretty! Its starting to get better, you just have to be patient, like I said before I'm just putting this up because i promised it, I wish i had funny ideas for this, but I'm brain dead on it, so bear with me, and give at least one new review...please?

This Chapter is dedicated to spam29rice for the only author who is reviewing me, thank you!

* * *

Ch.5

Founded

**BBs POV**

It had been five minutes and we both had looked everywhere. We even looked in her closet, bookshelf, under her bed, and the chicken that I had won her at the fair long ago. I'm actually a bit surprised she even kept it, I was sure she had thrown it away. Cyborg and I were now standing in the middle of her room trying to think were she would possibly put it.

"Maybe she doesn't have one B." Cyborg turned to face me looking for an answer.

I had my eyes closed trying to think of where she would put it, before saying to Cyborg, "No way dude, I know she has one, just got to figure out where."

I heard Cyborg sigh, "Well, do you have any ideas as to where? Because I'm stooped."

This thinking was hurting my brain opening my eyes I sighed, and that's when my eyes landed on the dresser. My eyes widen as the idea just popped in my head, and said, "Cy, I think I know where it is."

Cy looked at me questioningly before turning his head in the direction I was looking at. His eyes widen in fear, before turning to me and pointing at the dresser, and saying in 'no uh-uh' way, "Oh no! No way are we going through this again, last thing I need is another disaster with the whole thong thing again."

I walked over to the dresser ignoring his warning, pulled the top opened, and smirked "Cy, I think we found it."

Cyborg had a disbelieving look on his face, and said, "Yeah right, why would…." Cyborg seemed to finally click as to what he was saying, and I brought the book up to his sight, "Exactly why, because of what happened not to long ago."

I studied the book, it was a plain black book, sturdy, but not horribly old. Cyborg came up and said, "If you're sure that's it then let's go."

I looked at the book before going to close the dresser when I hesitated. I looked down at all the goods, this was the perfect opportunity, but still I hesitated. Cyborg seemed to get the idea of what I was thinking, and looked at me like I was crazy, and said, "I think the diary is enough B, come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author**

Elsewhere Robin had just finished with some criminal profiles and was heading towards the gym when he heard fighting urgent whispers coming from down the hall. Curious he went down the hall where the noises where coming from, and stopped right around the corner to see Ravens door open.

XXXXXXXXXxxx

**Robins POV**

Narrowing my eyes in suspicion I went forward stealthily and quickly went beside Ravens door before sneaking a look in Ravens room. I knew by just the solute of the figures in the shadow who it was or were. I smirked, 'So there up to no good again, I guess its good thing I have a camera on me then. I never know when I might need insurance just in case they have something against me.'

Taking the camera out I started recording the scene, 'And I thought Beastboy had learned his lesson from last time.'

XXXXXXXXX

"B! Come on, the diary is all we need, or you for that matter, I really want nothing to do with it, but still leave them, for your life's sake!" Cyborg said pleadingly, I really was debating…or not.

Stuffing a black thong into the diary, I shut the book, and said to Cyborg, "What does it matter to you, like you said, if I get busted I only get busted, and not you." I say knowingly.

"You know what, your life, I'll pretend I never even knew you thought of this plan, but we still need to come up with a plan to get Robin back."

I swat my hand at nothing imparticular, "Ah, come on Cy what do you take me for, of course will get Robin back, we just need to come up with a plan first, and I think I know how."

XXXXXXX

**Robins POV**

See what I tell you, it's a good thing I have insurance now.

Beep!

"Yo did you hear that?"

Shit! The camera is on low battery, I gotta get out of here before they catch me. I ran quickly out of the hall and down the stairs in speedy fashion.

XXXXXXX

**BBs POV**

Cy and I came out of Ravens room, Cy closed Ravens door, and "I guess it was nothing, even though I'm sure I could have sworn I heard something."

Cy scratched his head confused himself as well, "Guess it was our imagination." He said.

"Well were done here, now Im going of to read now, you sure you don't won't too?" I asked Cy.

Cyborg put his hands up in front of him, "Like I said, I was to help you find it, not be apart of it, I think I'll catch you later if that's what your going to do, just make sure you return it before Raven realizes its gone." Then Cy turned and left down the stairs.

I turned to look back at the diary in my hands, so many questions I've ever had about her, can now be answered, and so I head off towards my room.

XXXXX

Author…and so ends chapter five….make sure to review, or leave something.


	6. Chapter 6 Readings are Foreign

Author: YAY! one new review, now lets try for two more. The symbols were supposed to be all funky, but the document wouldn't let me so there blank boxes, but anyway. Chapter dedicated to spam29rice, and Reader ().

* * *

Chapter 6

Readings are Foreign

Now in the sanctuary of my room, I quickly sit down on my bottom bunk with Ravens diary in my hand. For a minute I sit there just staring at it, before taking a breath and letting it out. I then opened to the first page, where of course most likely in every diary is a warning. Then again I guess I should have suspected there would be something here mentions me.

_**WARNING!!!! THIS MEANS YOU BEASTBOY!!! I know that one day you might just possibly get your hands on this somehow, as much as I don't like that fact, but still. Anyone not Raven reading this, should put this down immediately, YOU WILL FIND NOTHING. The only thing you will find is an angry me, if I catch you with this as they call a diary, a silly ridiculous name, but none the less…I will still be angry, but thats if you can read it to begin with.**_

Pft! Find nothing, yeah right, then why would you put a warning in here for me not to go reading it. And won't be able to read whats up with that?! Instead of thinking on it I flipped to the first page, and started reading…

_**Dear Azar,**_

_**Today is the first day of the summer, and I had just recently gotten this ridicules diary, but I thought perhaps this may help me in releasing emotions where I cannot outside. Today was exceptional except for maybe one thing that happened today. My friends Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and of course Beastboy**_ _**Damit, Happy shut it.**_

Huh? Well that was weird, though I'm guessing by the last sentence that was Happy talking. I wonder what's up with all the symbols, blast! I wonder if this was what she was talking about.

_**As I was saying, decided to go have a picnic in the park. I was having a peaceful day; nothing had seemed to go wrong, until they all decided to play football. Knowing me I was not about to play of course, so I suggested that I play referee, but no Beastboy just had to get me to play…**_

Hey, I remember this day; it was kind of funny, now that I think about it, but not afterwards.

_**Being bothered so much; I gave in just so he would stop whining to get me to play. The first round I ended up being on the receiving end, much to my pleasure, note the sarcastic tone there. Right when the ball was in my hand, Beastboy tackled me to the**_ _**LUST! Quit it that's the last thing I need to be imaging right now.**_

Whoa, hold on, did she just say lust? Now I have to figure just what exactly what was in that passage, but how? I can't make heads or tails of what this symbol crap is. I wonder maybe it's her language, Ive never seen anything like this before. I guess I should read on to see if there's a hint somewhere.

_**As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…tackled to the ground my hands above my head holding the ball away from him, I had yet to recognize where Beastboy had landed on me. His face was right smacked dead in-between my**_ ****_**Lust! You know that's not where he landed, so stop, you really disgust me sometimes you** **know that. (Shivers)**__**Anyways let's just say he landed somewhere where I didn't want him to be. The others were laughing, I was not**._  **_and mad I_ **_**shoved him off quickly and teleported back to my room with my book. Of course later on he came by to** **apologize, and I of course accepted it.**_ _** Brave! This is getting to be annoyance; the rest of the day was uneventful, other than a late** **night break in by the Hive Five, which was taken care of quickly.**_

Mhm, from this I can tell the stuff by me is all covered up. Great, that means I have to figure out how to read this. I guess I have a new mission now…

…Get a book on Ravens language…

* * *

Author: Reminder to Review! 


	7. Chapter 7 Missing Diary

Author:Ok say still same review, but my hits are going up and im happy at least with that, very short chapter but enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

Missing Diary

**Ravens POV**

Finally were back home, the mall was very busy which I was very unhappy about. I now have a splitting headache from feeling everyone's emotions today. Departing Starfire, I headed out of the common room and into the hall towards my room. I ran into Cyborg, who seemed normal, until he saw me, I felt his emotions turn to fear, and panic.

Concerned I asked, "Cyborg are you ok?"

I could hear him gulp, and he said disbelievingly, "Yeah, never better, just got done working on the T-car you know, well look at the time, dinners a waiting."

He then ran off towards the commons, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Cyborg never acts that way around me, unless Beastboy had him tag along in one of his schemes. Which means he has, and has obviously done with what he planned to do. I'd best get back to my room to see if anything is missing then.

**BBs POV **

8 minutes earlier…

Mythical creatures, Potions, Charms, Spells, Death Below, Incantations, uh there's nothing here that I need!

I flopped down on the bed, eyes closed, exhausted, sitting back up quickly just to rest my elbows on my knees, and then that's when I saw it. There was a white book, just sticking out from the bottom of the bed. Sliding off the bed, I got down on my knees, and slide the book out from under the bed.

I recognize this book! This was that same book that Larry was riding on when he was here, now what was it called? Oh yeah! "The Book of Azar." Now if this doesn't help I don't know what will. Starting from the back, I did a quick scan through, and just by luck it landed on the page I was looking for, "Azareth Language."

Yep, the exact looking symbols in her diary, now I can figure out just what those emotions of hers were saying. Alright, grabbing the book up I dashed out of the room and back to mine. It was bad enough that I had went back to just get this, not to mention it taking longer than finding her diary. I should be glad she wasn't back just yet, now in my room I sat down on my lower bed, and took out her diary from underneath the pillow.

Opening the book back up to the language area I started to analyze the weird looking symbols…

**Ravens POV **

Present…

I had looked around in my room, but found nothing a miss; everything looked as if it were never moved at all. I had to make sure though and took one more slow look around. That is until my eyes landed on the dresser, I've not known Beastboy to go for the same thing twice, but I'm not taking chances.

Going over to the dresser, I opened the top drawer, and moved through the all the undergarments. I started to frantically move it all around, before stopping, and calming down before I blew something up. Closing the drawer, I turned around and leaned on it, I knew what was missing, but I shouldn't be all to worried about it since most of it was written in my language.

There's no way he could be able to read it, unless he knew to find the language in the "Book of Azar."

That's when it hit me, panicked I lifted my bed with my powers I searched through the stuff that I had stuffed under it, and knew right of the back it wasn't there. Dropping my bed, and not looking to see if I had put down back right, I ran out of my room and down the hall towards Beastboys room, hoping I wasn't too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Author: There's a few more chapters left of this than I'll be getting on to Gotham, or least typing it, cause I have no idea where its going and I'd rather not put something up and know that I can't finish it. Rememer to review!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8 Almost, but Not Close Enough

Author: Sigh...can i please get some more reviews, please!!! Just two new insy bitsy reviews...PLEASE!!!! Anyways enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 8

Almost, but Not Close Enough

**BBs POV**

I kept looking back and forth, from the book, to the diary, still having trouble analyzing the language. All the words were stretched to far apart, and didn't make since when I tried putting the letter in its spot. It was like comprehending Japanese language, and just couldn't understand it.



Well that I found out is "A" the rest are still hard, since there put into sentences, blast, stupid book!

Well, I my as well go back and put the symbol "A" where it needs to be.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I was startled so badly the books fell from my lap, and onto the floor, I frantically picked them up and when I was just about to put them away…

"Beastboy! Where are they!"

I was like a deer caught in the headlights, not literary, but I could be if I wanted too. I was still holding both books in my hand when I dropped them on the bed, and put up my hands in defense scared for my life I used what voice I had left, "Before y-you take my head off, I only read but one page, that's it I swear it on my life!"

She floated towards me eyes white, but not to pissed off like last time, which I'm actually quite thankful for, but anyway. She lifted her hand up, and I thought for sure she was going to ring me, but when I opened my eyes, she had only taken back her diary, and book.

Her eyes were back to the color they normally were, she then turned around, and was about to go out the door before I called to her surprise evident in my voice, "Wait! You're not going to do anything to me, no bodily harm, or anything?!"

She turned around books in her hand, and glared at me, before saying, "Well I was going to give it to you later, because of the headache I already have, but if you wish I could give it to you now?"

Putting my hands up in defense, and shaking them, "No! That's fine by me, but do I have to? I didn't really, but read the first page." I say defensibly.

She seemed relived by that and then she said, "Well if that's all, then I guess I can let you off the hook, but were you able to read the cryptions?"

I sighed, relived that I wasn't going to get hurt now, and said, "I tried, but wasn't able to."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear, but for warning next time, take my diary again, and you'll be seeing hell before you know it." She said before going to exit again, but I stopped her once more.

"Wait!"

She turned to me aggravated, "What?!" she snapped

Taken a back for a sec, but recovered, I asked, "What was Lust saying in those paragraphs was it something sexual between us, because I never knew you wanted me that way." I say waggling my eyebrows.

Her eye twitched in annoyance, and obvious disgust, and anger played on her features. Though I could tell her cheeks were tinted a light pink, not that was going to matter now.

"Damit, Beastboy I warned you!!" lifting her hand she pulled me from the bed, and gave me a quick pretty painful wedgey, before resting the other end of my pants on the bed post, and left slamming the door behind.

I winced when she did, and said, "Well so much for getting away with it, oh well at least I have my first mission prize." I say grinning happily. Holding the black thongs out before me, and then hugging them.

Rip!

"...Oof...ouch..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Author: Well that's the end of that, but we still have the revenge to play, so stay tuned, and review! 


	9. Chapter 9 Revenge?

Author: sigh...read and review

* * *

Chapter 9

Revenge?

Next Day…

So everything was back to normal, and I got off pretty easy. Raven didn't seem all too edgy about me reading that page, but damn, I really wanted to know what that Lust emotion said. Anyway, well Cyborg and I talked today about how we were going to get back at Robin, since I still have my part of the bargain to own up to.

Cyborg was relived he didn't get in trouble for what I did, and how easy I had gotten off. We had kept the stank ball experiment in the basement, and now it stinks really bad…I mean really bad. It's a good thing no one ever really goes down there, place is just creepy. So, Cy and I sat all day playing Gamestation, talking how we were going to get back at Robin. It was around noon, when Robin came in; we didn't notice him at first, until he cut into our conversion.

"So planning revenge are we, well I can tell you right now I suggest you rethink that."

Cy and I had our games paused, and looked at each other, thinking, 'What is he talking about?'

"What do you mean?" Cy says.

Robin smirks, a little too proudly for us to take to lightly. He brings out a camera, and we still look question not sure what he was still getting at, but a little on guard now.

"Well as it so happens, I actually founded it upon myself to have insurance, for if you guys tried something like this. So, I so happened one day to stumble across you two snooping in Ravens room. Now if I'm not mistaken you Beastboy have already been caught, and the diary is already returned from my knowledge, but you took something else, something that she doesn't know, something that's right here…on this camera." He says all confidently holding up the camera.

Both Cy and I had our eyes widen in fear, I was about to jump over the couch and destroy the thing when Robin held up his hand to stop me, "Ah-ah, I don't think you want to do that."

"And why not?" Cy and I said at the same time.

Robin put his hand down before waving the camera without really looking at it, and saying, "Well, because if you do ever television set, camera, video screen, whatever will go off, showing everyone in this tower. Which I don't think you would want that to happen, especially if Raven were to see it."

Cy looked at Beastboy before looking back at Robin and laughed, "Hahaha, your kidding right!? Please even so, I'm not the one who has the object, if anything I was warning him not to take them, so it doesn't matter if you show it, I still get off the hook."

Robin smirked again, showing he had a back up, "So you're telling me, that you would still get revenge on me, and sacrifice Beastboy to Raven?"

Cyborg had a reconsideration look on his face, I looked to him a pleading look hoping he wouldn't, Cy sighed down crested at the fact that he knew he still wasn't going to be able to do it, "Alright you won, no revenge, right BB?"

Phew! I sighed in relief, "Yeah no Revenge."

Robin took that as a sign of relief for himself, and said, "Good, then I hope there won't be any mishaps for a long time, I'm going to go train in the gym, see you guys later." He then turned and went out the common room.

Cy and I looked at each other and shrugged before sitting down, and unpausing our game. Both of us looking absorbed into the game I then said, "We need to find the source."

"…Defiantly…"Cy said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Author: Please review, just one new review, see there I downgraded it. 


	10. Chapter 10 Dead End and Making a Deal

Author: okay, one new reviewer, though I had one in ch.7 I dont think i was paying attention though, since all i have been getting is 2 reviews per chap, and thought it was the two that have been reviewing me from the begining so apologies to Jack Lennon for not realizing you as the new reviewer.

Read and Review

* * *

Chapter 10

Dead Ends and Making a Deal

**BBs POV**

Commission….begins….

In Chipmunk form, I ran and bounded down each air vent. Making sure I didn't fall into a hole like last time. Coming to the end of the vent I stopped and changed back quickly. I was squished for the, but ignored it, and put my hand to my ear, "Cyborg, come in Cyborg. Fifth ducky clean, I repeat. Fifth ducky clean."

"Beastboy! This isn't army! Quit it will you, and what the hell is a ducky?" Cyborg asked irritated, but questioned at the same time.

I tried moving around to get myself comfortable while talking to Cyborg, "It's code for vent Cy, uh." Nice now I'm real comfortable, I'm stuck…

"What's up with you?" Cy asked.

"Nothing, I'm stuck, do you want me to check the other vents to?" I said trying to unstuck myself.

"Naw, you've already checked five, I don't think Robin would put it there anyhow. It's probably ingraded into the computers somewhere, but I haven't found it yet."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the computer room then Beastboy out." I changed back to a chipmunk, and then scurried down the other side of the vent. Now at the other end I popped out the vent's lid, and jumped out changing back when I did so.

Not looking around first I turned around quickly, and went to pick up the lid, but it was gone. I looked up to see it be put back in place, black aura surrounding it before disappearing. I turned around to see Raven looking at me expectantly, knowing something was up.

I smiled casually, "What's up Rae?" before standing up slowly, stretching a bit.

She sighed, a bit aggravated, probably because I called her Rae again, "I would say the vents for you, otherwise nothings up, other than I know for a fact your up to something again."

I mhm-ed to myself, hands behind my back, before saying, "No, Cy and I are trying to find Robins black-mail on us."

She raised an eyebrow, before letting it down and saying "Oh, well good luck with that then."

She went to go walk past me, but I stopped her by saying, "Wait, what's that's supposed to mean?"

She turns back to me, "His black-mail is not easy to find, trust me, even I know that."

My eyes widen in surprise, "He has black-mail on you!" I started laughing.

She glared dangerously at me, I stopped, and sweat dropped, "Yes he does, and now I have to watch myself because of you spoiling my own black-mail." She told me coldly.

I gulped, and then confused at what she said, "I spoiled your black-mail on him, when?"

Raven had returned to her normal emotionless expression, "Starfire's undergarments, remember?"

My eyes again widen in surprise then to an apology face, "Oh…well, um sorry about that."

Raven shrugged, "Doesn't matter now, good luck finding it, but if you need a hint, it's not in this tower." She then started to walk off, but I stopped her again.

"Hey, Rae, if it's not in the tower, then how come Robin said if we were to destroy the evidence that it would show up on every screen in this tower?" I said questioned, and waited for her answer.

She turned back to me, and looked questioned herself before saying, "That's strange he said the same to me, but after looking for so long he gave me the hint that it wasn't in the tower."

I thought for a bit, and then said, "You know, how about you and I go to Cyborg, and figure this whole thing out? Maybe you'll find your own black-mail that he has on you, and then maybe I won't feel so guilty about the whole trashing your own black-mail thing?" I pointed out, smiling unsurely.

Raven seemed to be thinking, until she walked up, and held out her hand, "Alright, deal."

I grinned, and grabbed her hand and shook, "Alright! It's a deal!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

* * *

Author: Review… 


	11. Chapter 11 Located the Source

Author: Thnx for those who reviewed, this will be the last chapter updated so fast, the rest may take some time, other than that read and review.

* * *

Chapter 11

Located the Source

**BB's POV**

When Raven and I got to the Commons room, Cy was still on the computer checking ever database he could find that may have the black-mail.

"Hey Cy!" I called, and jumped from the stairs to the floor to slide next to his side.

"Hey, what took you so long?" he said while still typing away on the computer, not noticing that Raven was behind him.

"Well…I ran into Raven, which by the way is here to help us." I say happily.

Cyborg swerves in his chair to face Raven surprised, "Really?"

"Yes and what you're looking for isn't here, but outside the tower." Raven says monotone, but a matter of factly.

Cyborg narrows his eyes at her in suspicion, then confused, and asked, "Why? And how do you know it's outside the tower?"

Raven crossed her arms, sighing again, probably because she has to explain it again, "Because you and Beastboy's black-mail is also with my black-mail, and is in the same place Robin told you. Except, I was given a hint to where it was, unlike you two bafoons."

It was said swiftly and fast, but not to fast. Cyborg was taken back, but started cracking up, and just right out started laughing. I chuckled nervously knowing what happened when I started laughing myself. I scooted away from him seeing Ravens angered expression, she seemed to tower over him tentacles showing, he finally noticed.

"Is there something you find funny Cyborg?" she said very coldly, that sent even shivers down my spine.

Cyborg shook his head slowly no, in fear for his life. She lowered herself back to the ground, "Now as I was saying, it's not here, but outside. So were wasting our time here. Cyborg?...Cyborg?!"

She turned around, because he hadn't answered, and finally answered now out of his stunned stupor, "Yeah, but where outside?"

"That's just it, I don't know." She's says before sitting down askew to me, hands folded in her lap.

I seemed to realize I hadn't spoken in a while, sitting laid back on the couch, I said, "Well, it has to be connected somehow to the TV. screen right?" I say, and wait to see what they think.

Cyborg had one arm crossed and pointed at nothing imparticular, and said, "Yeah, but I checked all the databases for outside networks connected through our database, and there were no videos of any such concerning our black-mail."

Raven seemed to process what Cyborg said, and said thoughtfully, "Okay suppose it's not connected through networks, but possibly a wireless connection protected through a connected network that is hidden in the networks connected to here?"

I looked at her confused trying to process what she and said stunned and bewildered, "Did you just talk Tec?"

She looked from the corner of her eyes to me, left eyebrow raised, "Yes, your point?"

…I sweat dropped…

I looked back to Cyborg who looked to take it into consideration, and then he said, "It seems possible, but what possible source could give him access…unless…"

He turned back to the computer, a break-through look on his face, and then a site of the TV station showed up on the screen, "That would be our best bet of where it would possibly be."

"See! I told you it was related to the tube!" I exclaimed, standing up on the couch, one foot on the table in front of it, taking in the glory that I was right.

Raven used her powers to pull me back down to sitting on the couch, I complained, "Hey! why did you do that for?"

"...Your butt was in face..."She said displeasured/monontone.

"...Oh..." I said a bit embarresed.

Cyborg still looking at the computer typing in whatever turned back to us and said, "Alright so Raven and I will go to the place and check it out, If we find it will let you know, come on Raven." He says before getting up, and heading out the door with Raven floating behind him.

"Wait! What am I to do?" I yell.

Cyborg waves his hand off, and yells back right when he's exiting, "Find those video tapes!" Then the door closes, and I'm left to find the tapes.

"…Hope Robins not in his room…" I muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Author: review 


	12. Chapter 12 TV Station

Author: Longer Chapter, Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 12

TV Station

**Ravens POV**

After Cyborg and I left the tower, we went to the outside of the garage and got into the T-car. We didn't talk much due to the fact it was a short trip, the TV Station was just a block from sitting off the beaches coast.

Once we got there and parked on the side street. We got out, and went to enter the TV Station. Once we got in, we looked around to see many people busily moving around.

I look to Cyborg and asked, "So, where do we start?"

"I guess we should look for the front desk." Cyborg retaliates.

"Which is where?" I said, because it obviously wasn't in the front of us.

Cyborg looked over the many busy people, "It is…ah! Over there." He pointed to the right of us.

I looked over, or through what crowd I could see through, and saw where he was pointing to. We both walked over to see a red head lady probably in her early 20's busily talking on the phone, chewing gum, and popping it every time there was a long pause on her side.

Cyborg was the one to go up first, me following up right beside him. He was going to wait it seemed, but when it was taking to long he went to say something only to be stopped when she held up a finger to wait.

I did not want to be waiting here, the peoples emotions were starting to interfere. She finally put down phone, "What may I help you with?" she said like she wanted to get this over with, while chewing her gum.

Cyborg not expecting such an attitude, said, "Ah, well we were wondering if there were any tapes brought here under a name Robin by any chance?" Cyborg asked.

"…One second then…" she then turned back to the computer sitting in front of her and started typing away, and then stopped, "Nope, I'm afraid not, anything else?"

Cyborg sighed; I then spoke up, "What about Richard Grayson?"

Cyborg was questioned, so I said simply, "It's his real name."

He got the idea, the woman continued to type away until she stopped and said, "Ah, there is."

Cyborg and I sighed in relief, and then Cyborg said, "Is there anyway you could cancel the tapes play, and trash them?"

She shook her head, and said, "No, by contract means the owner of the tapes must cancel them himself, and I'm pretty sure neither one of you are Mr. Grayson."

I sighed irritated, I was getting fed up with this girl's attitude, and I said clearly annoyed, "Well, Mr. Grayson told us to come cancel them for him."

The lady sighed, and said, "…Wait one moment…" she then got up from her desk; she was no taller than maybe Starfire. She then went out of the front desk and down a hall, where I don't know.

It was only two minutes when she returned with two security guards. Great, just what we needed, note the sarcastic there. Before we knew Cyborg and I were thrown out, not literally though, but still.

Standing near his car now I said, "Great, now what do we do?"

Cyborg didn't hear me; he was busy digging in the back of his trunk for something. I went beside the trunk and asked, "What are you doing?"

While still digging in the back of his trunk Cyborg said, "Ok, I know your going to hate me for this, but it's the only way were going to get those tapes canceled."

I crossed my arms, curious and asked, "And what may that be precisely?"

He then stood up from under the trunk, and held out what he was looking for, "…This…" he said proudly, holding up the Holo Ring. (Or whatever they called it)

I knew where he was going with this, and to tell you the truth dressing up as Robin once was ok, but I didn't think I would do it again anytime soon, "Let me guess you want me to go in as Robin and cancel the tapes." It was more of common sense then questioned.

"Exactly, so I already have it modify, all you have to do is put it on." He held out the ring to me, I sighed and took it.

Putting it on my right middle finger, my appearance then changed from bottom to top to Robin completely except for one thing, "Cyborg, I don't think there going to fall for a Robin with breast transplants."

Cyborg was laughing pretty hard, I glared, and he brought it down to a nervous chuckle before finally stopping, "Don't worry Raven, I got it all covered, just wait."

Cyborg went to digging in the back of his trunk again, while I waited again, trying to keep Robins small cape around me from the public view of suspicion.

"Ah ha! Here we go."

Cyborg pulled out a tape roll, I raised my eyebrow in question, and asked, "And how is that going to help exactly?"

"Easy, but first you have to take off the ring." He said.

I took off the ring quickly, before anyone could see, and held it out, "Ok now what?"

He undid the tape a bunch, but not a lot and said, "Alright now lift your cloak up."

I lifted my cloak up with my powers, he then stuck one end of the tape on the side of me, and then continued across and around me several times before he was done, "There, one flat chest."

Letting my arms down, and cloak my chest felt pretty tight. I then said monotone, "We are to never speak of this…and it's not all that flat." I say looking at it before looking to Cyborg.

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "Well, its not my fault u have…."

"…Ahem…" I cleared my voice knowing what he was going to say, he whistled innocently before grinning, and stopping.

Cyborg then said, "Alright, back to business." I put the ring back on, and was instantly Robin again, just with larger pecs.

Cyborg continued, "You'll go in and ask for the tapes again, of course you have to sound a bit manlier, or it might not work if you don't. Then when you get the tapes canceled, ask for the tapes main connection to be disconnected, alright?"

I adjusted the cape a bit, and said sarcastically not thrilled, "Rrright, manly, that will defiantly be easy." I then turned and went into the TV Station once more.

Once I got inside I then walked up to front desk, it wasn't busy as it was earlier ago. The girl at the counter was still chewing on her gum before looking up, and nearly choking on her gum before quickly spitting it out, and saying happily, "Oh! Good afternoon Robin how may I be of service to you today?"

So she asks for "service" for him, and yet "help" for us. I wonder if she knew who she was even talking to when we came in, that or she's not a fan of Cyborg and I. Trying to put up as much of a manly voice I could come up with, which wasn't much I said, "Ahem, two of my friends came in here earlier to cancel the tapes I had them tell you to cancel, and instead were thrown out?" I said seriously and a little not happy.

"Oh, um yes sorry about that, I'll get the manger for you quickly just wait for just a quick sec." The lady said in a quick panicked voice, and went out to go fetch the manger. I raised my right eyebrow in an "O-kay?" Robin must have quite an authority around here, especially for her to just act like that…or the fact that she's just another heart throb fan.

Just after that thought, she then came back quickly with the manager, a guy much taller than her who had red orange hair beside her, "Ah, Mr. Grayson how are you, I suppose you'll be wanting those tapes right?" He said it just as much manner as her, just more calmly, but quickly manner.

I nodded, and he signaled to follow, we were both walking a decent speed down a back hallway, before going up a few stairs, my cape flowing behind me a bit for my chest to show.

Though some how while the manger was walking up the stairs somehow ended up looking back to see if I was keeping up, just to catch a glimpse of it, and asked, while still walking up the stairs and onto flat ground, "So Mr. Grayson, just out of curiosity, not to offend you or anything, but what's up with the chest?"

At the top of the stairs now, I said, "…There breast implants…"

The manager stopped in his tracks and looked at me in stun stupor. I rolled my eyes, and said, "I was being sarcastic Mr.…David." I say seeing his name tag reading "David."

Mr. David pulled out a handkerchief out of nowhere and was wiping his forehead, and said chuckling a bit, "You had me going there for a sec Mr. Grayson that was very funny."

We then continued a few more doors down and then Mr. David stopped in front of one of them, and opened the door, "Here we go, the tapes should be right here, will that be all?" he said while handing me the tapes.

I took the tapes and said, "Yes, but I need the connection to the source of these tapes disconnected for good, and trashed if must."

"…Very well…" He said before turning back to the video compartment and pushing a couple buttons before a delete came up on one of the video machines.

"There you go Mr. Grayson, is that all now?"

I nodded, before we went back down to the lobby, and I was escorted out of the building saying goodbye. Cyborg was waiting for me in the car I opened the door and got in.

"Tapes?" he asked questioned, while starting up the car and heading out.

I handed them to him, and took the ring off quickly, "Yes, and so long as I live will I never do that again." I say.

Cyborg gets out his communicator and calls for Beastboy while I'm busy trying to get this thick tape off…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Author: Wow, long chapter compared to the rest of them huh? Review!!! 


	13. Chapter 13 Terminated Source

Author: Sorry for the lateness, not having my own computer tends to do this, but i finally got it back up an running with power. This chapter kinda of sucks, but the next will definitly have you laughing, not that i have it yet. Not to mention its the last and longest of them...

* * *

Chapter 13

Terminated Source

**BBs POV**

I wondered lazily down to Robin's room, but not before passing the gym. I heard there were grunts, and took a peek inside since the door was slightly opened. As usual Robin working out and surprisingly no Starfire in site. Mhm, I thought. I hadn't seen her lately, well other than yesterday night's dinner.

Instead of going of towards Robin's room, I decided to go find Starfire in her room. Which of course wasn't far from Robin's room. When I got to Starfires door, I knocked three times waiting for an answer, but none came. Concerned, I opened the door slightly, and saw no one was home, and closed the door.

Silky wasn't in her room, and he usually is with her everywhere, so that must mean she must be walking him, or something.

"Yo, BB? Come in you here?"

I was startled a bit, and fumbled around for the communicator, "Yeah, I'm here." I squeaked.

Cyborg and Raven appeared on the screen, "We found the source and terminated it, did you find the video tapes?"

I rubbed the back of head and sweat dropped, "Um…no."

Cyborg and Raven both glared at me, "I get, I get, I'll find it okay."

I then noticed that Raven had tape on her confused I asked, "Hey Rae, what's up with the tape?"

Ravens eyes narrowed, and said in a somewhat angered tone, "It's Raven, and its none of your business."

The communicator turned back to Cyborg, grinning while sweat dropping at the same time. I put my hand next to my ear as to indicate a phone me later gesture, but really it was between Cy, and me a "tell you later" kind of thing. He did the same thing and the connection broke, "I guess I best get going then." I mumbled to myself.

I put away the communicator, and went to go check to see if Robin was still working out. Walking back to the gym door I looked inside, and yep he still was. I ran all the way to Robin's room quietly, and opened the door only to shut it quickly. It was dark, so I couldn't see at first, until my animal sight kicked in, and then I was able to see.

There were gadgets thrown everywhere, his desk was cluttered with things, and Slade stuff. The wall was full of newspaper clippings, on all kinds of crimes we had dealt with, but all in all it wasn't what I was looking for.

I didn't see any video tapes anywhere near all his crime stuff, so I went to go check near his bed, and dresser. I scrambled through the dresser, and didn't find anything. So I went to go check the bed out again. I looked under it, but found nothing, then I moved the pillows, and just when I was about to put the pillow back down I picked it back up.

There it was the black-mail tape, or should I say two black-mail tapes. It was kind of obvious when they both said black mail on them. I picked them both up, and was about to go out the door, when the door open. I put myself up against the doors wall holding my breath; it was dark so Robin didn't see me when he came in. I went out the door quietly and quickly behind him when he entered.

Once the door shut, I ran as fast as I could to the commons room, and just when I got there Raven and Cyborg had just entered.

"Dudes! I got it! I got it!" I grinned holding both tapes in the air dancing about, when both tapes flew out of my hand.

I stopped dancing and saw Raven had taken one and given the other to Cyborg. I went up to Cyborg and said, "Let's destroy it both of us together."

"Alright, alright, what should we….?!"

Cccchhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……

The sound was like metal grinding metal, we both looked at Raven bewildered at how she destroyed her own tape. The tape was in total pieces lying on the floor, and then she took the pieces, and opened some sort of portal thing, and threw them in it.

She then dusted her hands, and then looked at us, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just wow. He must have had some pretty good black-mail on you, for you to do that." Cy says.

"Yeah Raven, what was on that tape that was so bad you had to tear it to shreds, and throw it into the swirly portal thing?" I asked curious, but also really excited to know what it was.

"Trust me, its best you not know, for my own sake, and probably yours too." She says monotone, and then walks out of the common room.

Cy, and I just looked at each other, and shrugged. We decided going down to the garage, to use some of the big hammers, and then later on we would start our revenge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Author: Review... 


	14. Chapter 14 Revenge is a Stinker

Author: Well, here's the last chapter, and story for a while, schools about a week away, unfortunately. Summer went way to fast, I'm sure most of you would agree, but anyway…this is another long chapter so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14

Revenge is a Stinker

**Robins POV**

A hard work in the gym deserves a nice bath, a bubble bath to be precise if I do say so myself. Throwing my gym towel in the laundry basket of my room, I took a pair of fresh clothes from my closet, and then went out to the bathroom. When I reached the door to the bathroom I went to open the door, but looked behind me thinking I felt a slight breeze. Though nothing was around and I shrugged it off and went in.

Throwing my clothes on the sink I went to start the tub water, adjusting it to the right warm temperature. Then while the tub was filling up, I took the bubble bath bottle and poured some in the tub. I then set that down and went to the towel closet and realized there were no towels, 'Great now I have to go get a clean towel from the laundry room.'

Turning around I saw the tub was full so I shut off the faucet, and went outside the bathroom and down the hall. When I felt the slightness of a breeze pass again, and a nudging feeling that something was watching me. I checked down both halls, but there was nothing. Not wanting the water to be cold when I got back I continued to the laundry room.

Five minutes Later….

'Finally a clean towel now for the bath.' I thought going back into the bathroom. I set the towel on the wall rail right next to bathtub, and got in. When settled in I could swear the tub water felt slick for some reason, but thought that it was just too much bubble liquid, and relaxed against the back of tub closing my eyes.

I really can't wait until one of them break, it'll be all over the Jump City. I know it's cruel, but hey it's insurance for my own humility futures sake. It's a good thing I have something against the T.V. Station, or I know I wouldn't have been able to use my real name to hide the connection to the tapes. I'm sure Cy would have figured how to shut the connection down if it wasn't from there.

Sighing I moved to get up, and when I pulled my arm out of the water to push me up from tub, green thin sludge ran down my arm. My eyes widen in horror, I stood up quickly bubbles and green sludge ran all down my whole body. I wiped the sludge away furiously, but finding it useless as it continued to stick to me still. I drained the tub and stepped out feeling disgusted, but angered. If I couldn't tell when I got in, I can tell now that I do not smell good, and this stuff would not come off! I knew who did it and thought, 'Oh they are so getting it now!'

**Ravens POV**

I was finally at peace, or well peace with the fact Robin had nothing against me anymore. Which is a good thing, considering what was on the tape, I mean if it were to get out I would be doomed of embarrassment. 'Damn plush toy.'(I'm sure you know what. Hint. Hint.)

On my bed, I was reading one of my thick books, a dark romance that is. It isn't normally what I read, but it's actually good surprisingly.

'You know what else would be good?'

I stopped reading knowing who it was and sighed, '…Love…' I warned.

The warning didn't do any good, 'BB and us!' Happy jumped in and said with excitement.

'No it's not good; you know it's dangerous for me to love. I can't feel anything remember.' I say back knowingly.

'Well, at least you're not denying you love him.' Love says

I rolled my eyes, and said, 'I never said I did or didn't, so stop assuming that.' I say with a little edge to my voice.

'Oh please you know you can't resist the animal he is, I actually wished he had been able to read the whole first page, and I do mean the whole page' a seductive voice cut in.

'Great, Lust.' I thought, and continued, 'If he had been able to, things would most likely never be the same between us, especially your entry Lust.' I pointed out.

I could see Lust was smirking, and said, 'Oh, you mean the first entry?'

'…Don't you...' I begin to say really not wanting to hear it, but she continued anyway.

'_Ground where we started making out, fighting for dominance the battle was ferocious, but sexy nonetheless_.' She said making me shiver trying not to picture it.

Happy jumped in and said excitingly, 'And mine! Let's see it said…Oh yeah! It said, "_Which he is the most adorable cutesy ever_!"

I groaned inwardly, and said, 'Happy, I think "adorable cutesy" is a little overboard for my kind of wording.'

'And the second entry of mine.' Lust continued, '_Thighs where he started kissing me up_ _and down inside my thighs before taking his beastly claws and ripping away what kept him from giving the pleasure I wanted so bad. He dived in and I moaned in ecstasy.'_

I felt like I was about to be sick when Lust finished, shivering again, I said, 'Can we please skip to a different topic, I'd really not like to discuss this anymore.'

Love cut in and said, 'There was still one more entry I do believe you remember it right?"

I sighed a little irritated, and said, 'How could I forget it was from Brave, and you always keep asking me to anyway.'

Love nodded, and said, 'Well, I'm going to recite it anyways, "_Well of course you did,_ _when are you going to ask him out, you know you love him_!" Which is true because I am Love!' Love said as a matter of fact, but in a loving way.

'Well I'm not going to…at least not anytime soon." I whispered the last part to myself.

'Well you sh…..'

Bam!

Bam!

Bam!

Startled from the conversion I was having with my emotions, I got up quickly and went to open the door to see what the commotion was…

**Robins POV**

I stood outside Ravens door in nothing but a towel holding it up around my waist while the rest of my body of slime dripped off me little by little. I banged on her door three times before it opened.

She stood there bewildered and was about to ask but I beat her to it, "Beastboys and Cyborgs doing, and I don't know how, but my insurance is destroyed in a trash bin, so I decided to do the most logic thing possible,and go ahead and tell you."

Raven raised her eyebrow in confusion and asked monotone, "Tell me what exactly? That you look like Plasmas's brother?" she said the last part sarcastically, I could swear she had a small smile on her face.

I did not laugh and neither did she, I said, "No, it's about the black mail I have on the two pranksters, I thought you might like to hear."

She leaned against the doorway, arms crossed, "…I'm listening…"

I told her everything, she didn't seem to portray any emotion, she closed her eyes and sighed before opening them and saying, "Thank you, I'll take of it in a bit."

I nodded and trudged back to the bathroom, leaving trail sludge along the way, not that there wasn't already some there when I came this way. I better here some screaming, I'm going to smell like this for weeks.

**Ravens POV**

Once Robin left around the corner, I rubbed my temples not believing this. I can't believe that, that was what was on that tape of theirs. Cyborg was telling him to not take it, there's not much reason for why I should punish him, other than him being in my room, but I'll take care of that later.

Walking the other direction Robin left; I walked towards Beastboy's room. I was going to stay calm, give him a lecture, and leave. Well I may give him another wedgey; I hate to say it, but its fun in a way.

I was a few yards away from his door when I started hearing a faint sound of music from his room. Coming to his door, instead of barging in, I listened through his door to see what he was listening to. I wish I hadn't because it's my most least favorite song of them all. If you guessed it, it was "I'm too sexy for my shirt."

Still wondering what he could be doing I opened the door quietly for half my face to show. Now I really wish I hadn't, I was stunned, shocked beyond belief, and just could not take my face away from the scene before me.

Beastboy way dancing starch naked with my…my….my…thong…WEARING IT!

I shut the door quietly back an indescribable look plastered on my face and I thought, 'And damn those were my favorite pair.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE END

* * *

Author: LOL! How funny was that! Well review peeps, cause it's the last you will get for quiet a while. My status on Gotham is right now the first chapter is being redone almost entirely. I may work on the two stories that I have scheduled on my profile together, but don't count on it.Oh and there will be no sequel after this. 


End file.
